Gundam Seed Invasion of Heliopolis alternate V
by Shadows Clan
Summary: This is a story related to the first episodes of Gundam Seed, except that our main hero, Kira is with ZAFT and takes part on the invasion of Heliopolis. Most of the story is changed, but has almost the same plot, but a different view.
1. Default Chapter

Gundam Seed

"What if Kira joined ZAFT?"

The last Gundam Seed story I wrote was suppose to be humorous, as I introduced the characters in a funny way. On the first review, which was by Bin Bin, he called me a pathetic weak writer. I'm a big fan of this show and I try hard to write stories, which just comes out of my mind. This is a story which I want to dedicate to every Gundam Seed fan, but is directly at Bin Bin, just to show him that I'm not as pathetic as he thinks I am. If you read this, sit back, relax and read it slowly. If you think I'm still pathetic, then just review my story again and call me pathetic. Everyone else, I just hope you enjoy this story.

Just to give it a quick synopsis, do you all remember the first episode of Gundam Seed? Where ZAFT forces invaded the neutral colony of Heliopolis and stole 4 Gundams, but one was recovered by Murrue Ramius and young coordinator Kira Yamato. Now I'm asking the audience, what if Kira was part of ZAFT and along with his friend Athrun would invade Heliopolis and also steal the Strike?

I'm inspired to write this because I recall in one of the episodes where Kira was disguised as a ZAFT pilot and stole the Freedom. Well, I don't want to keep you all waiting so enjoy the story.

- - - - - -- - - - - --- -- - - --- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

The Invasion of Heliopolis

(Alternate Version)

Cosmic Era 71. The war between the Earth Alliance Forces and ZAFT have already escalated. One of the Alliance' members decided to build five prototypes at the neutral colony of Heliopolis, which was controlled by the neutral nation of Orb. It seemed that those five prototypes would change the direction of the war which already has lasted.

ZAFT have gathered intelligence about the production of these prototypes and wanted to avoid its mass production. In order to do something about it, ZAFT has prepared an operation. Commander Rau Le Creuset was briefing his elite team, which would steal the five prototypes.

Rau Le Creuset: Ok. We have gathered enough amount of intelligence about the production of the prototypes by the Earth Alliance forces, with the help of Morgenroete in Heliopolis. If we don't stop them, they will mass produce them and we will be in trouble. In order to prevent that from happening, you will all infiltrate Heliopolis, steal the prototypes and come back to the Vesalius as soon as possible.

Miguel Aiman: This should be simple. Is like taking a candy from a baby. These naturals don't stand a chance against us, the coordinators.

Rau Le Creuset: Yes, but we don't want to be overconfident. It's just a simple mission, I rather not have to face the situation where we will have to destroy Heliopolis. I just want all of you steal the prototypes and retreat.

Dearka Elsman: Why don't we just finish them off while we are using our new toys?

Ysak Joule: Yeah, that will be too easy.

Rau Le Creuset: (smiles) There is plenty of time for that, but like I said before, I would like to prevent a fight, I rather just have all of you infiltrate. Anyways, this is the plan. Miguel will provide a diversion with a Ginn along with other pilots who volunteered. Nicol, Dearka, Ysak, Athrun, and Kira, you five will steal the five mobile suits, which should be located in the main facility of Morgenroete, which is heavily guarded by Earth Alliance soldiers. You all will be accompanied by other ZAFT soldiers which will provide you cover. As soon as you're all ready to leave, take the mobile suits, and come back to the Vesalius quickly.

Nicol Amalfi: I get it, Miguel will pretend that his squad is invading Heliopolis, which will keep the Earth Alliance soldiers busy, while we all just go in and take the mobile suits.

Rau Le Creuset: Yes, but we all need to be quick, it we take too long, it will cause political scandal with orb. Don't forget, Earth Alliance forces may have their weapons there, but that colony is part of Orb, and if we attack them, then they will engage us, and we want to avoid that.

Athrun Zala: Commander, do you happen to know what these mobile suits look like?

Kira Yamato: Yes commander, have you even assigned us a specific mobile suit?

Rau Le Creuset: Unfortunately, we couldn't gather that type of information, but don't worry about that, we can decide that once you all make it back with the mobile suits. This is the Le Creuset elite team, do your best and good luck soldier. You are all dismissed.

The Le Creuset team: Sir!!!

A couple of hours have passed as ZAFT make its preparations for the infiltration of Heliopolis. Miguel and his squad of Ginns prepare to launch an attack to Heliopolis, only aiming at the Earth Forces. While Athrun, Kira and the rest of the pilots prepare to be launched on a pod, which will land directly in the Morgenroete, Rau Le Creuset sits at the command center in the Vesalius smiling, as he expects this mission to be a success.

At last, the operation is under way, as Miguel start an attack on the Earth Alliance's weapon's facility, causing them to be on alert status, as the Ginns attack Earth Alliance soldiers who try to retaliate. The pod where the ZAFT pilots are located finally landed and everyone got out of it.

Athrun: Ok, we're here now, Dearka and Ysak, you guys go to the left and watch your backs, two of the mobile suits are located there. As soon as you get on your mobile suits, escape and go to the Versalius. Nicol, you go inside the Morgenroete facility, a mobile suit is in there. Its heavily guarded so be careful. Kira, you come with me.

Kira: Ok, I just hope I don't get to kill anyone.

Athrun: Lets just get this done just as the commander wanted.

Everyone splits apart along with enough number of ZAFT soldiers. Yzak and Dearka finds the two mobile suits. Before, they get rid of the soldier who got on their way. They aboard the mobile suits and start the O.S (Operating System). Dearka and Ysak express their satisfaction through radio.

Ysak: Dearka, what you think?

Dearka: Pretty neat, easy to control, I just need to set some stuff up, but I'll be done soon.

Ysak: Ok, just don't take long.

At the same time, Nicol managed to get into his mobile suit without any trouble and contacts Ysak and Dearka.

Nicol: Nicol here, I got this mobile suit set up and ready to go.

Meanwhile, Miguel and his squad are having an easy time holding off the Earth Alliance.

Miguel: Like I said, the naturals are so pathetic. What the…?

Miguel sees a huge amount of Moebius coming in the colony and are surrounded. Back at the Versalius, Rau Le Creuset is worried that their young pilots are taking long. He orders Miguel to contact the pilots and tell them to retreat as soon as possible.

Miguel: Miguel here, how's the other part of the mission guys?

Ysak: I'm set to go.

Dearka: Same here, I'm done with my O.S program.

Nicol: I'm ready to go, but what about the soldiers.

Miguel: Don't worry, they know where to go in order to retreat. Now just go back to the ship, orders from the commander.

Three ZAFT Pilots: Copy that.

The three mobile suits leave the colony back to the ship. Ysak takes the Duel, Dearka takes the Buster, and Nicol takes the Blitz. Miguel contacts Athrun.

Miguel: Athrun, what's the situation.

Athrun: We're receiving heavy fire. We found the mobile suits, but it's being guarded, I may need backup.

Miguel: I'm on my way.

Most of the soldiers that have accompanied Athrun and Kira have lost their life, which made Kira angst, and starts killing everyone, which makes Athrun surprise. They get rid of the opposition with the help of Miguel in his Ginn and aboard both mobile suits.

They set up the O.S program and are ready to go. Athrun takes the Aegis and Kira takes the Strike.

Athrun: Athrun here, I'm ready to return.

Kira: Mobile suit retrieved, ready to go back.

Kira and Athrun retreat and the soldiers left also escaped on ships that arrived. Miguel provided cover, however' Miguel is shot down and killed by the exaggerated amount of Mobius.

Later on, everyone finds out the death of Miguel.

Rau Le Creuset: I hate to inform all of you that our comrade, Miguel has fallen in battle.

Ysak: This can be! How could he died by the hands of the naturals. DAMN IT!!!

Dearka: Commander, we want to avenge his death.

Nicol: I hate to admit it, but they really hurt us by taking our friend's life.

Rau Le Creuset: I know, and I feel the same way. That's why we will get them back. But first, we have to head back to the PLANTS. We will take a break, regroup and start a new mission. There are rumors that the council have decided that they will run an operation on Earth. It might bring us victory, but I don't know. Just take it easy.

Kira: Commander! I need to tell you something.

Rau Le Creuset: What is it Kira?

Kira: While I was programming the O.S from my mobile suit, I saw a battleship escape the colony.

Rau Le Creuset: That ship. It must be the infamous Legus ship known as the archangel. It's a powerful flagship. Not much to worry about, unless it makes it to Earth with its data. Well, we're not worry about that. We will go back to the PLANTS and regroup.

Le Creuset team: Yes sir!

Hours later, Athrun, Kira and Nicol talk.

Nicol: I'm glad this mission is over, and we all get to take a break.

Athrun: Is not the same without Miguel. He's suppose to be with us, but they killed him.

Kira: (angst) War, a terrible thing.

Athrun: So Nicol, what will you do while we're on the break?

Nicol: I'm thinking on having a piano concert. Will both of you want to come and see it.

Kira: Sure.

Athrun: Yeah, I'll be there.

Nicol: So what else will you do on the break Athrun?

Athrun: I don't know, I guess I have to see Lacus.

Kira: (surprised) Isn't that the famous singer with a wonderful voice?

Athrun: Yes, I'm engaged to her.

Kira: Well. I guess that I will just stay home and relax. (Starts getting sentimental) Is hard for me to get over the fact that I'm fighting a war.

Athrun and Nicol look at Kira, who's angst. Dearka and Ysak just look at their mobile suits and promise that they will avenge Miguel's death.

The Vesalius is on their way back to the PLANTS with the five mobile suits onboard. Will the war take a different course now that ZAFT posses the mobile suits, or is the Earth Alliance hiding a secret? Find out on the second part of this story.


	2. Operation SpitBreak Alternate Version

Gundam Seed

Chapter 2

Operation Spit-Break

Alternate Version.

This is the second chapter from my alternate version of Gundam Seed. Once again, I changed the whole story just to make it more interesting. I also want to take this chance to thank everyone who read my first chapter and reviewed it. I appreciate it. Thanks a lot and I hope you all enjoy this second chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Versalius has made it back to the PLANTs. Kira, Athrun and company disembark for a long break while the council decides the new direction for the war. Meanwhile, the Archangel has managed to survived the raid in Heliopolis and has already made contact with the 8th Fleet. Aboard the Archangel, the captain, Murrue Ramius has an official meeting with the Commander of the 8th Fleet, Lewis Halberton.

Murrue: We had made it out of Heliopolis Commander Halberton, but ZAFT stole the mobile suits that were almost done.

Halberton: (angry) Those pencil pushers are willing to do anything to win this war as soon as possible! I heard that ZAFT are planning a new operation. I think they are aiming for Earth, so the 8th Fleet will remain here on guard and not let them get pass into the atmosphere. While we're here, the Archangel will be re-supplied, and will descend into Earth and head to Alaska. They will know what to do.

Murrue: Understood

Halberton: I thought something like this would happen. But it's not over yet. According to General William Sutherland stationed at JOSH-A in Alaska, they've already have developed three mobile suits and are waiting for the testing of the machine and the potential pilot. Also, according to intelligence, Orb has raised its national defense by having battleships surrounding their islands and have started the mass production of mobile suits.

Murrue: Commander, I assure that the Archangel will make it to Alaska.

Halberton: I'm sure you will.

Also, aboard the Archangel, five kids from Heliopolis volunteered to the Earth Alliance. They were talking about the war. Earth Alliance ace Mu La Flaga comes in.

Mu La Flaga: I see you kids are enjoying your break.

Sai Argyle: Yeah, we needed it.

Tolle Koenig: Lieutenant, where are we going next?

Mu La Flaga: I think we might be going to Earth.

Kuzzey Buskirk: Wow! I've never been to Earth.

Tolle: I heard the ship is being re-supplied. I wonder if we got any type of new aircraft.

Mu La Flaga: Now that you mention it. We got two skygraspers, which can only be used on Earth. Pretty much useless without one the mobile suits stolen, but its better than nothing. It also has a simulation on it.

Tolle: Uh!!!! That's interesting. I want to try it out.

Mu La Flaga: It's not a game you know. Alright, I'll let you, but don't take it as a game.

Tolle: Yes sir!

Mu La Flaga: If you do well, you might end up piloting one of those.

Tolle: That's awesome!

Miriallia Haw: But Tolle, you know that you might get killed.

Tolle: Don't worry, nothing will happen to me. You worry too much Miriallia.

Everyone starts laughing while on a much needed break. Back at the PLANTs, the council has approved the new operation, which was named "Operation Spit-Break". Commander Rau Le Creuset will lead ZAFT forces into Earth. This operation consist of many complex missions, so it will take time for ZAFT to reach Earth and rendezvous at the Gibraltar base in Northern Africa. Meanwhile, Kira is at his apartment, along with his robot pet birdy.

Birdy: Birdy, birdy, birdy!!!!

Kira: I don't know birdy. The reason I joined ZAFT is to just try to end the war sooner, but it's having an effect on me. I feel angst when I take someone's life.

Door bell rings and Kira goes to open the door. By his surprise, is Athrun along with Lacus Clyne.

Kira: Athrun..You caught me by surprise. Hi Ms. Lacus.

Lacus: You must be Athrun's long-time friend. I heard so much about you.

Kira: Well..hmm

Athrun: Are you alright Kira?

Kira: Yes, I'm ok, why don't you two come in and take a sit.

Lacus: Your apartment seems to be very neat Kira.

Kira: I'm not here most of the time Ms. Lacus, I spend more time outside.

Lacus: Lacus is just fine Kira.

They all spend time talking about the war and what's the right thing to do. After a couple of hours, they all go to see Nicol's piano concert. A week has passed, the young ZAFT pilots received a message. They were to meet at the base for briefing. Everyone arrives with their red uniforms and Commander Rau Le Creuset arrives.

Rau Le Creuset: I first want to congratulate all of you for your successful mission. We could not have done it without you and the sacrifice made by Miguel. (Smiles) Anyways, the reason that we're meeting is because I wanted to brief you on your next mission as soon as possible. The council has approved "Operation Spit-Break"

Dearka: I heard about that on the news.

Rau Le Creuset: It's already public here in the PLANTs, but not everywhere else yet. Anyways, this mission consist of a huge amount of ZAFT forces making their way into Earth. We will deploy N-Jammers and rendezvous at the Gibraltar base. Then, we will make our way to Alaska and of course, attack it. Then, we will destroy the mass driver in Panama, which will trap all the Earth Alliance in Earth and we start taking over from there.

Yzak: All of that sounds easy. Aren't we facing opposition before making it to Earth.

Rau Le Creuset: Well of course Yzak. The infamous 8th Fleet is stationed right near Earth.

Nicol: The 8th Fleet. Isn't Lewis Halberton its commander?

Rau Le Creuset: Yes, it's a strong Fleet and we will pass through them.

Kira: Commander, I would like to give a suggestion.

Rau Le Creuset: Yes Kira?

Kira: Why don't we first destroy Artemis?

Yzak: What are you nuts? That fortress is impenetrable, no one can get pass or get close by it.

Kira: Yeah, but think about it. Once we destroy it, it will cause a lot of distraction and that will be our opportunity to attack the 8th Fleet while they are off-guard, and we will be able to make it to Earth without any problems. It will also be easier to make our attacks on Earth.

Rau Le Creuset: Now that you mention it, it's not a bad idea. We don't have to, but I'm sure it will hurt them a lot, since that's the best defensive fortress. Well then, our first mission will be organizing an attack on Artemis. Athrun, Kira, Nicol, Dearka and Yzak, you all will be aboard the Gamov and I want all of you to come up with a strategy to destroy the Artemis. Athrun, I'll leave you in charge of this group.

Athrun: Me sir?

Rau Le Creuset: Yes Athrun, I know you have the ability to lead this team. I'm counting on you. (Leaves the room)

Yzak: What, now this is the elite Zala team.

Dearka: (laughs)

Two days later, the Gamov has been supplied and has the 5 mobile suits aboard. They make their way to Artemis. While cruising in space, the five ZAFT pilots have a meeting.

Athrun: We need to come up with a plan. Artemis is a fortress that has a huge amount of forces, plus that barrier is impernetrable.

Nicol: I got an idea

Yzak: Really? The coward came up with something.

Kira: (Furious) Knock it off Yzak, maybe he came up with something good.

Nicol: I found an interesting feature about my mobile suit, Blitz. It can be turned into a stealth mode called mirage colloid. To be straight, my mobile suit can be invisible, however, my P.S Armor (Phase Shift Armor) is off. I think I can get into the base undetected and destroy the barrier generators and then you guys come in and destroy Artemis.

Dearka: Will you be undetected while invisible?

Nicol: Yes, no radar will detect me. According to intelligence acquired, Artemis only brings up their shields when they are about to be engaged in battle. I guess that when there is no danger, they're wide open for an attack, that is our opportunity.

Athrun: Ok, as soon as we get close enough, we will drop the Blitz and Nicol…you must accomplish your objective and give us a signal. As soon as we receive the signal, we will start our attack. Dearka and Kira, you guys will provide long range cover; make sure the Strike is equipped with the launcher pack Kira.

Kira: Roger that.

Athrun: Yzak and I will go into the fortress and we will destroy any opposition. Because of the battle close to the fortress, we will have easy opportunities to attack the base and end up destroying it. Remember, there are no Ginns supporting, is only our mobile suits out there. Don't get killed and good luck.

After the end of the meeting, the Gamov approaches the fortress, but is still not close. Nicol and the Blitz get ready to launch.

Nicol: Nicol Amalfi…Launching!!!

The Blitz takes off and uses his mirage colloid and makes his way to Artemis. Kira, Athrun, Dearka and Yzak have boarded their mobile suits and are on stand by. The Blitz arrives undetected to Artemis and manages to get in front of the shield generator. Nicol proceeds and destroys the generator. Artemis find out they are under attack and goes into red alert. Nicol sends a signal and the rest of the ZAFT pilots prepare to launch.

Yzak: Yzak Joule….Launching! (Launches with his Duel)

Dearka: Dearka Elsman here…..Launching! (Launches with Buster)

Athrun: Athrun Zala….Launching! (Launches with Aegis)

Then, the Strike is being equipped with the launcher pack and proceeds to the catapult section and is ready to launch.

Kira: Kira Yamato here….Lets do it! (Launches with the Launcher Strike)

The four mobile suits get into their formation, Strike and Buster providing attacks from long range while the Aegis and Duel will help the Blitz in its attack on the interior of the fortress. The Earth Alliance try to counter with a huge amount of Mobile Armors, but they are useless against the superior power of the mobile suits, especially its pilots, who are all coordinators. After a while, the Versalius makes its way to face the 8th Fleet. Couple of minutes later, he receives a transmission from the Gamov.

Rau Le Creuset: What is it?

Gamov Transmitter: Artemis has been destroyed. I repeat, the Artemis has been destroyed. Mission accomplished sir.

Rau Le Creuset: (smiles) Ok, tell everyone to get back into the Gamov and meet the Versalius right where the 8th Fleet is stationed.

Gamov Transmitter: Roger.

Rau Le Creuset: (The Earth Forces won't stand a chance against the mobile suits they built. They will be defeated because of our superiority and skills on piloting it.)

The impenetrable fortress has finally been destroyed by five young coordinators who pilot the newest mobile suits. Now ZAFT is on its way to face the 8th Fleet, who is guarding Earth. Will this operation be a success, or does the Earth Forces have planned something for ZAFT.


	3. Destined Encounter

Gundam Seed

Chapter 3

Destined Battle

Before I start this new chapter, I want to thank everyone for reviewing my story. I'm shocked to see that many people really read the story. I appreciate your comments and I do want to apologize for the grammar. I know I need to work on them and I promise that I'll do the best I can to make it easier to understand. Also, I don't know if the terms I used in this series are correct, but I'm referring stuff such as spelling of names to I don't know if they're correct, but it's helping me spell out such names as Mu La Flaga, Rau Le Creuset etc. Anyways, enjoy chapter 3 and keep the reviews coming.

The Le Creuset Team has sortie en route to Earth. Athrun, Kira, Ysak, Dearka and Nicol have already destroyed Artemis using the stolen mobile suits. Rau Le Creuset has ordered his young pilots to rendezvous with him at the debris belt, close to the lagrange point 1. After the long easy battle with the forces in Artemis, the young pilots discuss their next assignment on the long war.

Yzak: I hate this! I still don't understand why we don't just make our way to Earth instead of coming all the way here to destroy that base.

Dearka: (laughs) It's called tactics. It will be easier to get to Earth at this time you know.

Yzak: Yeah, but I want to get revenge on whoever killed Miguel, and I'm already guessing that someone aboard that legis ship took his life.

Nicol: How can you be so sure?

Athrun: Enough Yzak. Complaining won't help us now. The commander wants us to meet him, and then, we will descend to Earth and finish them off.

Kira: (Looks bit angst and leaves to his room)

Athrun: (Looks at Kira leaving) ("The battles must really start getting into him")

Yzak: (Surprised) And whats up with him?

Dearka: Beats me.

Meanwhile, the Archangel has made all of its preparations to descend to Earth and head to Alaska. The crew aboard the Archangel are ordered to their level 1 battle stations as they are ready to descend to Earth. Rau Le Creuset gives orders to his Ginns to sortie and start their attack without support from the young pilots. At the surprise of commander Halberton, he counters with a massive number of mobile armors. The match seems to be equally match, until the Archangel decides to give support fire. Rau Le Creuset sorties to relieve pressure, just as the Gamov arrives. The young pilots sortie on their own mobile suits. Murrue Ramius is surprised to see the five mobile suits for the first time in battle. This is a really long battle, because of a bunch of numbers of mobile armors. ZAFT is completely outnumbered, but the power of the 5 mobile suits and the skills of Rau Le Creuset are enough firepower to counter. Dearka manages to destroy a battle ship and everyone else is just destroying mobile armors one by one. Halberton is really frustrated and sends to all Earth Alliance soldiers a message.

Halberton: Five of our machines are being used against us. I won't let ZAFT win this war. I want the Archangel to descend to Earth immediately. Everyone else, just make a barricade. We may die, but it won't be in vain. Fellow soldiers, join me in our last stand!

The Archangel follows the orders and is prepared to descend to Earth. Mu La Flaga and Rau Le Creuset are deadlocked in a battle between a special version of the Ginn and the Moebius Zero, no one having the upper hand. Yzak, Athrun and Nicol are on a rampage, destroying mobile armors and battle ships. Kira manages to get through the barricade and has a clear shot at the Archangel. Kira is hesitating to shoot down the Archangel, giving them the opportunity to descend to Earth. Dearka sees this and goes after the Archangel. Kira snaps out of his hesitation and follows Dearka. They both managed to damage the Archangel as they were entering the atmosphere and the Archangel are set to land somewhere off target, along with the strike and buster. Back in space, ZAFT finishes off the 8th Fleet just as a massive number of ZAFT carrier ships carrying mobile suits and fighters arrives and starts descending into Earth. Rau Le Creuset orders the rest of his team to head to Earth and make sure they land at the Gibraltar base and regroup.

The Archangel manages to land somewhere safe in Africa and takes Kira and Dearka as captives, as well as their mobile suits. The two pilots are taken to the nursery room to treat them from their wounds, since they entered the atmosphere unprotected. Rau Le Creuset and his team manage to land on the Gibraltar. He rendezvous with the rest of his team.

Rau Le Creuset: I'm glad we made it here. Our mission was accomplished, however; we lost contact with the strike and the duel.

Athrun: (surprised) What happened to them commander?

Rau Le Creuset: I'm not quite sure, but I'm guessing that they were attacking the legis while entering the atmosphere. Maybe they landed with the legis ship.

Nicol: If that's right, they might have been captured.

Rau Le Creuset: I know, that's why we're going to locate them. But for now, we must regroup and think this carefully. You guys can have a break.

Athrun: But commander!!

Rau Le Creuset: I understand Athrun. But right now, we can't do anything about it. They may have made it to their landing point or not. We can't rush off right away. Don't worry, Kira and Dearka are strong, and will be just fine.

Aboard the Archangel, Kira and Dearka awaken on a dark cell.

Dearka: Any ideas where we are?

Kira: Aboard the legis ship.

Dearka: Well, I guess that entry through the atmosphere took a lot out of me. By the way Kira, what the hell was that? Why didn't you destroy this ship when you had the best chance?

Kira: (Angst) I'm not a murderer. (Looks at Dearka) I understand they are our enemy, but I hate to kill! I joined ZAFT because I wanted to help somehow to end this war. I hate the fact that people loses their lives, regardless if they are coordinator or naturals.

Dearka: Yeah, but the naturals are responsible for the deaths of many coordinators, especially at Junius 7.

Kira: Just drop it Dearka. Now what we have to do is to be patient. I'm sure someone will help us.

Dearka: Lets just hope so.

Miriallia and Sai visit the cell rooms and sees Kira and Dearka in there.

Sai: (looking at Kira and Dearka strangely) You must be the pilots that stole the mobile suits back at Heliopolis)

Dearka: (smiles) Yes we are responsible. I have to say, you guys did a good job on building these machines for us. (Laughs)

Sai: Because of ZAFT, you guys have caused death to many people, including one of our friends.

Kira: (Angst and starts having a flashback where the strike destroys so many mobile armors. He cries.)

Dearka: (Looks at Kira) Hey Kira, don't let this fool make you feel bad. Remember, they are our enemies.

Miriallia: (crying) Which one of you destroyed a mobile armor that belonged to this ship?

Dearka: (laughs) Why would you want to know? By the way, you are really cute. But too bad you're a crybaby. I wonder what your little boyfriend has to say?

Sai: (Angry) Enough! (Looks at Miriallia) Come on, lets go.

Sai and Miriallia leaves the cell chamber.

Dearka: (Looking at Kira with sympathy) Don't worry about it Kira.

Rau Le Creuset has a chat with Andrew Waltfeld, the commander of the Lesseps located at Banadiya.

Andy: I detected one battle ship and two mobile suits land in the northern part of Africa. The two mobile suits are reported to be the Strike and the Buster. They have been captured by that ship, the legis ship.

Rau Le Creuset: (smiles) Its fortunate that they have landed on ZAFT territory. Commander, if you don't mind, I would like you to rescue my pilots and their mobile suits if possible.

Andy: Don't worry, I've already sent scouts to examine the battle strength of the legis ship. I'll send a Bacow team to ambush them and an infiltration team that will find your two pilots.

Rau Le Creuset: Excellent.

After a while, Waltfeld and his team are en route to the location of the Archangel. He gives directions to his team, telling them that their only mission was to test the battle strength of the Archangel. At night, Kira and Dearka are still in their cell, and the rest of the crew are having short breaks. Andy Waltfeld arrives to the place where the Archangel is stationed. He is out there with a cup of coffee. He orders a team of bacows to start the attack. The archangel detects them; Kira and Dearka wonder what's going on.

Dearka: I guess they've come to rescue us.

Kira: Yeah

The Archangel goes into level 1 battle stations and Mu La Flaga prepares to sortie with the skygrasper. A team of five Bacows starts attacking the Archangel from all sides. Andy Waltfeld then orders his infiltration team to rescue Kira and Dearka. Mu La Flaga sorties with the skygrasper to relieve pressure.

Mu La Flaga: I will go use my laser designator on their mother ship. Can you guys hold them for a while?

Natarle Badgiruel: Not possible commander. The Bacows are fast and we need as much support as we can.

Murrue: Chief Murdock, report!

Mr. Murdock speaks through the monitor

Murdock: The Archangel took good hits, it might take us a while to fix it up.

Murrue: At this point we won't last much. (Looks at the monitor contacting Mu La Flaga) Commander La Flaga, use your laser designator on their battleship)

Natarle: But captain, we'll lose without aerial support.

Murrue: We can't move, so the only thing we can do is to hold the Bacows as much as we can and let the commander attack their battleship, which will hopefully drive them off.

Natarle: (Looks at Murrue with neglect)

The infiltration team has managed to get inside the Archangel, however; they were spotted and failed their mission. Andy Waltfeld finds out about this and contacts DaCosta.

Andy: DaCosta, the infiltration mission failed. Send the other Bacow team

DaCosta: Commander, is not possible, we're under attack by a fighter.

Andy: (smiles) Alrighty, order all forces to retreat back to Banadiya.

All ZAFT forces have retreated, but back in the cell chambers of the Archangel, Kira and Dearka managed to open the cell by force and make their way to their mobile suits. In quite a rush, they manage to get to the catapult and escape. Mu La Flaga sees them escape but doesn't attack them. Kira and Dearka manage to catch up with the Waltfeld team and follows them back to Banadiya. Murrue finds out about Kira and Dearka escaping, but decided to stick to their mission, which was get to Alaska, which makes Natarle angry.

Back at Banadiya, Andy introduces himself to Kira and Dearka.

Andy: That was a nice stunt you two pulled out back there. I'm commander Andrew Waltfeld.

Dearka: Wow, you are the "desert tiger"

Andy: Yeah, many people know me as that name.

Dearka: Dearka Elsman sir

Kira: Kira Yamato sir. We're from the Le Creuset team.

Andy: Yes I know, we attacked the legis ship just to rescue you guys, but our mission failed. I'm glad you two managed to escape. Well I suggest you two get some rest, we'll discuss the situation tomorrow. I need some coffee.

Kira and Dearka: Yes sir!

As Andy Waltfeld walks away to his office, he starts thinking on something.

Andy: That boy, Kira Yamato. He seems a bit different from other pilots I've ever seen. I would like to see him in battle some day.

The ZAFT forces seizes their activities for a day, giving the Archangel the time needed for repairs. Rau Le Creuset also prepares the strategy for operation spit-break. Everyone rest and awaits for any news. What will happen now that ZAFT has increased its activities on Earth. Will the Archangel make it to Alaska, or will the Le Creuset team or the Waltfeld team stop them in its track?


End file.
